


Little Monsters Academy

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Nursery School, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is the new girl at school, but she is awfully shy. The fish monster in her class may be taking a liking to her, though. Will she be able to navigate the complicated world of nursery school, make new friends, and possibly find more in her new friend as well as herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Monsters Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from my adorable niece who wanted to see Alphys and Undyne as three year olds. Not that she'll likely read it here as I don't want her to read some other fic I may be posting in the near future... -blush-  
> Enjoy!

            She didn’t want to be here.

            She really, really, did _not_ want to be here.

            Why did she have to be here? Why couldn’t she stay in her house where her mother made her noodles and she could watch Kissey Cutie? Where she could just sit on the couch in her pajamas?

            “Alphys?”

            The little yellow dinosaur monster looked up with a sniffle and nodded.

            “Come now, child, don’t be upset. Your mother will return soon. In the meantime, come meet your classmates,” Ms. Toriel said.

            Alphys cowered further into her cubby against her fluffy coat. She knew Ms. Toriel was her teacher and her mother said that she could trust her, but she wasn’t ready to meet the rest of her class.

            “She looks like a nerd,” said a fish monster, peeking at Alphys from behind Toriel’s leg.

            “Undyne! What have I told her about using that word?” Ms. Toriel said sharply.

            “But it’s true, Ms. Toriel!”

            Alphys groaned; she wasn’t sure what a ‘nerd’ was, but it didn’t sound very good. Undyne was also intimidating, being much taller than Alphys and looking fairly tough.

            “Come, now, children, let’s sit on the carpet for story time. Would you like to pick the story, Alphys?” Ms. Toriel offered, holding a hand out to Alphys.

            “But Ms. Toriel! It’s my turn to pick the story!!!” whined a voice among the students.

            “You can pick the story after naptime, Mettaton. Let’s give our new friend a chance.”

            Alphys made another unsure noise, but she reluctantly reached out and took Ms. Toriel’s hand.

            “O-o-o-okay,” Alphys murmured.

            She let her teacher lead her to a round, purple carpet where a number of other students were sitting. There was a chair next to a small bookshelf. Ms. Toriel sat in the chair and gently pulled Alphys to the bookshelf.

            “Pick out whichever you like,” Ms. Toriel said encouragingly.

            “FLUFFY BUNNY! PICK FLUFFY BUNNY!” said a voice so loud Alphys nearly shrieked. She glanced over and saw that a few students clamped their hands over their ears as a skeleton waved his gloved hand in the air frantically.

            “Now, Papyrus, you chose the story last time,” Ms. Toriel said. “You need to be sure to give everyone a turn, that’s what great friends do.”

            “SORRY MS. TORIEL! I WILL DO BETTER!”

            Many of the children giggled and Papyrus grinned at them all.

            Alphys was sure that this skeleton was friendly, but he still made her very, very nervous.

            “Don’t be shy, Alphys,” Ms. Toriel directed her attention to the bookshelf again.

            Alphys shifted on her feet for a moment, and then she tentatively reached out for a book that had colorful characters on it. It reminded her of an anime called ‘Modular Squad Z!’

            “Very nice choice, Alphys,” Ms. Toriel said, taking the book from the little one’s shaking hands. “Quiet down everyone! Let’s read ‘Perri and Terri Go to the Zoo!’”

            Alphys sat where she stood. During the story, she glanced over her shoulder at some of the other kids; she noticed the fish girl kept poking at the skeleton, trying to get his attention. The fish girl noticed her watching and Alphys looked away, blushing.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

            After lunch, the children all went to the playground. Alphys still didn’t feel comfortable with her classmates, and even less comfortable with the bigger kids that shared the space with them for the hour, so she just found a stick and began drawing pictures in the dirt.

            “Well, well, what do we have over here?” one of the bigger kids said, sauntering up to Alphys with two of their friends.

            “Looks like a new kid,” another said.

            “It looks like a dork,” yet another.

            Alphys fell back in surprise. “Oh! Why, y-y-yes, I a-am new h-here,” she stammered.

            “What’s with the stuttering?”

            “Never mind about dork, she must be a freak.”

            One of the kids stepped closer and gripped the front of Alphys’ shirt, making her shriek.

            “P-p-please! P-put me d-down!” Alphys pleaded.

            “Sure, we’ll put you down right where you belong – in the trash can!”

            Alphys squeezed her eyes shut, not bothering to stop the tears that began to flow down her face.

            “HEY! PUNKS! YOU PUT HER DOWN!”

            The bullies turned to see Undyne standing there with her hands curled into fists, standing in a wide stance and looking ready to pummel anyone who got close enough. Papyrus stood next to her with his fists up.

            “WORRY NOT, ALPHYS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!”

            The bullies stared and then they glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

            “Are you two for real? Get out of here,” one bully scoffed at them.

            “Yeah, we’re for real, and no, we won’t! What are you going to do about it?” Undyne challenged.

            “THAT’S RIGHT! YOU BULLIES DON’T STAND A CHANCE!”

            The bullies grinned at each other, the other two started towards them while the one who held Alphys watched with glee.

            “Your friends are going to get the snot beaten out of them,” he said.

            Alphys could only shake and shudder.

            Undyne swung at the bully the second he was within range. He easily just stepped back, avoiding her completely, but when she ran forward to take another swing, he simply put his arm out and his palm on her forehead.

            “No fair!” she cried, swinging wildly.

            “I’m going to put cracks in your skull so you look like your old man, bone boy,” said the third bully, his eyes on Papyrus.

            Papyrus looked scared for a moment, but then straightened again.

            “I HAVE A BETTER SOLUTION! BEST MY PUZZLES AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL SHOW YOU MERCY AND NOT TELL THE TEACHER THAT YOU ARE BEATING UP OUR FRIEND!”

            The bully groaned. “Really, kid? Is this going to be that lame little matching the monsters thing on the baby jungle gym?”

            “ERM,” Papyrus’ cheeks turned red.

            The bully sighed and balled up a fist. “Just stay still, will ya?”

            Papyrus’ eyes lit up. “I SHALL NOT!”

            Papyrus turned and ran.

            “PAPYRUS YOU LAME-O! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU’LL BE SORRY!” Undyne screamed.

            “Let him go,” said the bully holding Undyne. “Come help me. First we’ll take the trash out, then we’ll flush the little fishy.”

            Alphys covered her eyes and began to cry again. This was all her fault.

            She knew going to school was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone is on the same page, this school is fairly big and they are still underground - it not only has the pre-school but the elementary school as well. The school sits at a crossroads between Waterfall, Snowdin, and Hotland.
> 
> Come join me at Tumblr! Feel free to ask me just about anything!  
> [SoloShikigami@Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soloshikigami)


End file.
